The present application relates to suture anchors and more particularly to a knotless suture anchor.
Suture anchors have wide use in surgery particularly for reattaching soft tissue to bone. It is preferred to perform most of these surgeries endoscopically. While working through a long narrow endoscope knot tying takes on added difficulty. Accordingly it is frequently preferred to employ a suture anchor which can capture the suture without the need of the surgeon having to tie a knot. It is also preferred that while capturing the suture to lock it to the anchor that the anchor not disturb the tension on the suture. Typically the soft tissue is carefully positioned just prior to locking the suture and if the act of locking the suture causes it to move it can affect the position of the soft tissue.